1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for activating the dispensing valve of an aerosol can, and more specifically a device for ensuring displacement of the hollow operating rod of a dispensing valve of an aerosol can for all possible positions of the can.
2. Description of Related Art
For metered dispensing of numerous products packed in aerosols, particularly cosmetic products, it is desirable to be able to activate the aerosol can valve whether it is in the upright position in which the operating rod of the dispensing valve is inclined or vertical and pointing upward, or in the inverted position wherein the operating rod of the dispensing valve is inclined or vertical, pointing downward.
Such a dual utilization possibility for an aerosol can exists particularly in the case where the aerosol can is called upon to contain a dye intended to be mixed with an oxidizer just before use forming a dye product to be applied to the hair.
The dye and the oxidizer can be mixed just before use and protected from the air in a closed mixing container fitted with application means, as described for example in French Patent Application No. 93 15442 to the same assignee as the present invention, or more conventionally in a mixing bowl from which the dye product is applied to the hair by a separate application means.
In the case where a closed mixing container is used, as described in the aforementioned patent application, the dye contained in an aerosol can is introduced upward into the mixing container through an opening located in the bottom of the mixing container and fitted with a valve, particularly of the automatically closing membrane type.
The aerosol can is fitted for this purpose with a nozzle able to cooperate with the bottom wall of the mixing container to cause activation of the operating rod of the aerosol can dispensing valve.
The nozzle consists of a disk-shaped plate provided with a central protuberance in the shape of a dome having an internal cylindrical axial duct terminating in an outlet orifice at an upper part of the protuberance, and an internal cavity communicating with the duct and having at least one release support arranged such that, when a hollow operating rod of an aerosol can dispensing valve is introduced into the cylindrical duct, the release support constitutes a stop allowing relative displacement of the operating rod with respect to the body of the aerosol can upon depression of the disk-shaped plate and expulsion of the product contained in the aerosol can through the outlet orifice.
Thus, it is possible to ensure dispensing of the product contained in the aerosol can, when the latter is in the upright position, with activation of the aerosol can valve operating rod taking place following a relative axial movement of the aerosol can and the container provided at its base with a filling opening.
Numerous users wish to be able to prepare dyeing products with the aid of a dye contained in an aerosol can, using either a closed mixing container or a traditional open bowl. Prior connecting nozzles, as described above, do not allow simple and reliable activation of the operating rod of the aerosol can dispensing valve for every upright position thereof. Thus, there is a need for an improved aerosol activator that is simple and reliable and can operate in numerous positions.